


Broken Symmetry

by Pookiethefrickinbunn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Loss, Dark Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Ironfamily, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Mind Control, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has Issues, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), no one communicates, spiderson, stroke, temporarily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookiethefrickinbunn/pseuds/Pookiethefrickinbunn
Summary: Peter’s eyes widened as he realized that Tony was getting ready to shoot him again. His spider-sense was still screaming at him to get out of the room, but all Peter could do was watch as Tony lifted the gun. The barrel aligned with the boy on the ground for a split second before finding its intended position, nestled against Tony’s temple.There Mr. Stark stood, stoic as ever while holding a gun to his own head as he towered above his injured intern.---OR Tony gets whammied and goes after Peter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of projects I need to be working on, but I feel like I've fallen out of of my writing groove. I feel like I'm in a slump, so I'm hoping that writing some smaller projects will help me get back into the groove of things.

The lights were dim and the curtains were drawn as Peter Parker lay on the sofa in his living room. It had been a good day. The city was a little more safe after his patrol earlier in the evening. Miraculously, he had even finished his calculus homework, squeezed in a shower. May had been complaining about the “stench” coming from his room lately and Peter knew he had skipped a few showers after coming back from patrol in a sweaty Spiderman suit. So the fact that he had somehow showered and fed himself in the same night was something for Peter to be proud of. 

Normally Peter would end his nights curled up on the couch with May, but his aunt was currently working a double at the hospital. She didn’t usually take long shifts, but it seemed to be an emergency. The boy knew that May’s work was important, so the fact that he had a night to himself didn’t seem to bother him. In fact the thing Peter was most concerned with was winding down enough to fall asleep. 

At one point Peter was watching TV, and the next thing he knew he was looking up at the ceiling. His eyes seemed heavy in the back of his head and his body felt heavy as he shifted slightly against the back of the sofa. Had he fallen asleep? He didn’t remember closing his eyes.

The boy blinked a few times and looked around the room. The TV was the only thing illuminating the space besides the light from the kitchen that spilled into the hallway. Soft mumbling from the infomercial announcer’s voice carried through the room and Peter began to wonder what had woken him up.

And as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. 

The teen stilled suddenly, the hair rising on the back of his neck as he slowly shifted his head to look at the front door to his apartment. Who the hell was knocking on the front door at… Peter suddenly stopped and looked at the clock below the TV. Who the hell was knocking at the door at 1:57 am? 

“I know you’re in there Pete. Open up,” A muffled voice sounded from the other side of the wooden door, and Peter instantly relaxed. He knew that voice. It was Tony. 

The question as to why Tony was at his apartment at this time was at the front of Peter’s mind as he slowly pulled himself up from the couch, his joints popping slightly as he did so. Surely he would have called in there was something wrong, right? But maybe May had asked the inventor to check up on him. He had never come over to the apartment unannounced when it was this late. But of course it wasn’t uncommon for Tony to be up at this hour. 

“Kid,” Tony tried again, and the teen let out a heavy sigh as he picked up the pace, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m coming Mr. Stark,” Peter reassured the older man as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. And there was Tony, his right arm casually draped on the door frame, supporting his body as he leaned against the entrance. Peter was a little surprised to see how relaxed the man looked, but it just supported his theory even more about May asking him to drop by. 

“Please don’t tell me May asked you to come by in the middle of the night to check up on me,” Peter said as he looked the older man over. Of course Tony just rolled his eyes and let out a huff of a laugh before fully standing up and ruffling Peter’s hair. 

“Nah squirt. I just need your help with something. I know it’s really late, but it can’t wait,” Tony said, giving the teenager a brief smile before looking both ways down the hallway and back at the boy. “Mind if I come in?” Tony asked. 

Suddenly a jolt of electricity ran down Peter’s spine and his eyes widened in the realization that his spider-sense was going off. It was dull and annoying, but Peter could definitely feel it radiating down his back and at the base of his skull. Tony’s in trouble. That was the reason why he was there. 

“Yeah, of course,” Peter nodded, letting Tony pass the threshold before looking out into the hallway. He didn’t see anyone following the man, but Peter’s senses were still going off. Someone had to be following Mr. Stark. It was the only explanation. The door was quickly closed and locked before Peter turned to look at his mentor.

“Are you okay Mr. Stark? Do you need Spider-Man’s help? Is there a mission? Or a bad guy after you? Or-” 

“Woah Kid!” Tony said with a chuckle as he took up a position by the couch. “I’m okay. But you could definitely say I need Spider-Man’s help,” Tony said, shifting slightly to get into a comfortable position as he leaned against the piece of furniture. 

“Yeah. Anything. How can I help?” Peter asked, his heart beating fast in his chest as he tried to connect the dots between Tony being at his apartment and his spider-sense going off. 

“Just hold still,” Tony said as a smile spread across his face. 

The teen’s brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side. That smile was something reserved for publicity and people Tony didn’t know. Peter had seen him use it time and time again on TV and in front of the press. The fact that he was using that smile with Peter made the boy’s stomach churn. There was something wrong with the entire situation. 

“I-I’m sorry am I missing something? A-Are you sure you’re okay?” Peter asked, his voice going up half an octave as his face remained in a scowl. 

“I’m all good kid. I promise,” Tony reassured. 

And suddenly Peter’s world exploded. 

Everything seemed to stand still and happen all at once. One second Tony was leaning comfortably against the sofa, and the next moment he was producing a handgun from out of nowhere and pointing it at the boy. Tony didn’t say anything, he didn't even blink. All he could register was the fact that his spider-sense was screaming and the sound of Tony pulling the trigger. 

He could see Tony’s finger squeezing the trigger. He could see the bullet hurtling through the air towards him. He could see that it was going to hit him, and the primitive part of Peter’s brain was demanding that he move. But his body wouldn’t move. His brain felt muddled as a million different questions began to override anything else his brain was telling him to do.

Why was Tony doing this? 

Why was Tony so calm?

Why did Tony act like nothing was wrong?

Why?

What had Peter done?

What had Peter done?

What?

One moment Peter was upright, and the next he found himself on the floor. His head was beginning to swim, and it was hard to breathe, but for the most part he didn’t feel any pain. The logical part of Peter’s brain knew that shock was instantly settling in, but the other part was questioning if Tony had actually just shot him. Was this even real?

“M-M’isser Stark?” Peter questioned, his voice instantly slurring as he peered up at Tony from his huddled position on the floor. “I don’t- I don’t- What are you doing?” 

“Hey, just relax kiddo’. You did great,” Tony said, the media smile still on his face. His tone was so sickly sweet it made Peter want to vomit. 

“I-I-” Peter stammered, his vision blurring slightly as he tried to hold his gaze on the inventor. He couldn’t tell if it was due to the pain he was beginning to feel, or the tears that were collecting in his eyes. All he knew was that a hot sensation was beginning to radiate from his midsection. 

“What did I say Pete? Just relax,” Tony said before lifting the gun once more. 

Peter’s eyes widened as he realized that Tony was getting ready to shoot him again. His spider-sense was still screaming at him to get out of the room, but all Peter could do was watch as Tony lifted the gun. The barrel aligned with the boy on the ground for a split second before finding its intended position, nestled against Tony’s temple. 

There Mr. Stark stood, stoic as ever while holding a gun to his own head as he towered above his injured intern. 

Peter couldn’t breath. 

Tony had pulled the trigger on him like it was nothing.

Tony had shot him and now he was going to shoot himself. 

Peter was going to lose everything if he didn’t act fast. And he couldn’t afford that. Not someone that he admired so much. Not someone that he cared about. That he loved.

Not Tony. 

It suddenly didn’t matter if his mentor had shot him. It didn’t matter that perhaps Tony was trying to kill him. It didn’t matter that Peter was bleeding out in his living room. What mattered was Tony. 

A mixture of rage, panic, and adrenaline pushed Peter up from his position on the floor and suddenly he was throwing himself at the larger man. The injured boy only had one goal, and that was to get the gun away from Tony. 

The two bodies collide together and Peter let out a strangled yell as he reached for the gun that Tony held. Suddenly the two were teetering to the side before falling to the ground as Peter tried to wrestle the gun out of his mentor’s grasp. The teen knew he could take the gun with ease, but he still didn’t want to hurt Tony. Limbs flailed in the air as the two writhed on the ground and a guttural scream escaped the older man’s throat.

“Tony. Tony. Please,” Peter sobbed as he contorted his body to try and get at a good angle to take the gun without Tony or himself being shot. His entire being was on fire and the boy was sure he would vomit any second if he didn’t stop moving soon. 

“No! Stop,” Tony screamed as he tried to peel the younger boy off of him by kicking his legs out. Peter could feel the man’s shoes making contact with his side and stomach, but he continued to hold on. Anything to keep the barrel of the gun away from Tony’s head. He could feel the man’s grip loosen on the weapon and with one more tug Peter was pulling the gun towards his body. 

Another gunshot sounded and suddenly Peter felt like he had been suckerpunched directly in the stomach. This time Peter knew there was no denying that he had been shot. Pain was almost immediate and Peter clenched his teeth together, letting out a strangled cry as he tried to work through the pain. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for a fist to come out of nowhere, hitting him square in the nose. 

“Give it back you little shit,” Tony spat as he began to hit Peter repeatedly. 

As Tony’s fists came down on Peter, the boy began to realize that he had eliminated the immediate danger for Tony. But unfortunately Peter couldn’t say the same for himself. Peter could feel the fight leaving his body and if he didn’t get out of there soon, Tony was going to beat him to death. (And that was if and only if he didn’t die of blood loss first.) 

Mustering up all the strength that he had left, Peter blindly kicked his legs out. Bare feet made contact with the man and in an instant Tony was gone. Peter didn’t have time to see if the man had landed two feet away, or ten, all he knew was that he had to get away. 

Suddenly the boy was scrambling up. His limbs felt heavy and it was hard to see due to the blood that was leaking into his eyes. Strangled whimpers escaped Peter’s mouth with every uncoordinated move he made and soon he found himself at a door. The teen practically dragged himself through the threshold before slamming the door behind him and locking it. Not a moment later the sound of a body slamming against the wooden barrier could be heard. 

“Get the fuck out here!” Tony screamed as the door shook from the force of his body colliding against it. “Don’t do this to me Parker!” He yelled, and suddenly the door handle was shaking. A deep dread set in Peter’s chest as he watched the door shake and bend, but after each attempt to get in, the door held. 

When the teenager realized that the door wasn’t going to give, he began to look at his surroundings, realizing that he had crawled into the bathroom. He could see red smeared all along the front of the door and the floor, and soon that drew his attention to the gun that was still clutched in his hand. 

Tony had shot him. 

Tony had tried to kill him. 

Tony had beat him. 

Suddenly the weight of everything that had happened began to come crashing down on Peter. It was probably the shock wearing off but that didn’t seem like a big deal any more. All Peter knew was that he was done. He couldn’t fight any more, even if he wanted to.

“Misser’ Stark,” Peter sobbed, his voice shaking violently as he struggled to breathe. “Misser’ Stark. Why? I-I don’t know what I did wrong. Why? Please, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I did. Please. Please. Just tell me. I’m sorry-” the teen said as he began to blubber nonsense. All the while listening to sounds of glass breaking and large objects being toppled over as Tony screamed from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Tony's POV, and we'll figure out what the fuck is going on. 
> 
> Thoughts or comments? I want to hear them!!! Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets whammied.

It had been hours since Tony and Steve had been taken during their mission. Or at least, that was the conclusion that Tony had come to. One moment he had been fighting with the team outside of a HYDRA compound, and the next everything was black. When he awoke he was tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. At first the inventor thought that he was alone, but he was proved wrong when he noticed movement in his peripherals. 

“Tony,” a strong voice called out. Craning his neck to his right, the man’s eyes locked onto Steve who seemed to be tied up in a similar fashion a few feet away. Only instead of rope holding him in place, they were giant metal chains. 

“Cap,” Tony replied back, his voice even as he continued to look his friend over. He didn’t seem too hurt, and the fact that he was awake before Tony was a good sign that he was okay. “Status report. How long have we been here? You okay?” 

“I’ve only been awake for about 30 minutes. Other than that I have no clue how long we’ve been here. No one has come down or anything,” Steve replied with ease as he nodded in front of them. As Steve did this, Tony could now tell that they were in some sort of large sub basement with a metal staircase in front of them that branched off to a door on the right and the left at the top of the room. “As far as I know, they just took you and me. And I’m fine,” Steve said. “As good as I’ll get while fighting HYDRA. Are you okay, though?” 

“Just peachy,” Tony huffed, flexing his arms and legs to see how secure his bindings were. Unfortunately he was stuck. 

And there the two Avengers sat for what felt like hours upon hours. No movement outside of the room. No weird voice coming over the PA system. Nothing. And no matter how hard Tony or Steve tried, they couldn't get out of their bindings. On top of that all electronics, even the hidden distress signals that were put in Steve’s suit, seemed to have been removed. It was clear that they knew their stuff.

“You think they captured us so they could just leave us here to die?” Tony had asked after what seemed like their tenth hour of being left alone in the room. 

“Now Mr. Stark, I wouldn’t be that cruel,” a voice sounded from the front of the room. Instantaneously, both Tony and Steve lifted their heads to see who had spoken. It was a woman, mid thirties with long black hair pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. As she descended down the stairs from the top left door, Tony could see how tall she was. 

“I don’t know, man. Ten hours trapped in a room with no pee breaks is kinda’ cruel, don’t you think,” Tony responded as the woman finally made it to the floor before stopping a few feet in front of the two Avengers. 

“It’s only been six hours Mr. Stark, I think you can manage,” She hummed, her thin lips stretching out into a nasty smile. 

“What do you want from us?” Steve asked, causing the woman to smile even more, her eyes widening at the question. 

“My, my, my, Mr. American. You really get down to business. No introductions or small talk,” The woman tisked, shaking her head. “That’s a little impolite, don’t you think.” 

“Wow. You’re really going to the super villain monologue thing aren’t you. Are you going to bore us to death with your plans and everything? Because let me tell you. I’ve sat through a lot of those in my time. They are boring and unoriginal.” Tony quipped back, his eyebrows quirking to show the woman that he was not impressed. “So unless you’re going to spice it up a little, maybe tell us your-”

In the time Tony had begun to talk, the woman had turned on her heel and marched over to Tony before clasping both hands on either side of Tony’s face. There was suddenly an intense pain surging through the inventor’s skull and soon the man’s vision was tunneling. 

“Stop! You’re hurting him,” Steve spat, pulling at his bindings, but nothing changed. All he could do was listen to the god awful yell that was bubbling out of his friend’s throat. As Steve watched, he could see deep black veins popping out around Tony’s temple and down his neck. After a moment Tony stopped screaming. The soldier looked back again, only to see that Tony’s eyes were glassy and bloodshot while the exposed veins on his body seemed to slowly fade. 

“He’s fine, aren’t you Mr. Stark,” The woman said as she patted Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” replied the older man. 

Steve looked shocked, but the most shocked one was Tony. Had he actually said those words? He didn’t even have time to process the question that the woman had asked him, he had just automatically responded. Tony’s heart rate began to skyrocket in his chest (or at least it felt like it) as he tried to move an arm, but nothing happened. His brain was telling his body to turn his head, but it just wouldn’t. Finally he tried to open his mouth to speak, but his mouth wouldn’t open. It was like he was desperately trying to stop a car, but someone had cut the breaks. 

“Tony?” Steve called out, his voice shaking slightly as he looked at his friend in horror. But Tony didn’t move or say a word, he just looked directly at the woman as if he were a lost puppy. “Tony,” Steve tried again. Still nothing. “What did you do to him?” The soldier finally demanded, his icy blue eyes locking on the woman. 

“Let’s just say Mr. Stark will do anything I tell him to do. And I will own his mind until the job is complete,” She said, a sick smile spreading across her face as she plopped down in Tony’s lap before wrapping her arms around the man’s neck to stay balanced. 

“And what do you want from him?” Steve asked, his stomach flipping as he watched the woman drape herself over Tony as if he were a piece of furniture. 

“I actually want the same thing out of both of you,” She said, laughing slightly as she began to play with Tony’s hair. 

“And what is that?” Steve asked, flexing against the chains. 

“You know,” the mysterious woman sighed as she began to ghost over Tony’s face with her other hand. “I’ve watched a lot of villains try and take you down. Some by fighting you. Some by trying to take you down from the inside. They all have good points. But after watching and observing, I’ve finally come to the conclusion about how to get rid of you while also getting great pleasure in watching the outcome.” As she spoke the woman scrubbed at Tony’s goatee, wiping away dirt and dried blood. “You’re both going to hurt the ones you love. The ones you would give your life for in an instant. And when you realize what you have done, it will be too late. The damage will be done. You’ll have to suffer because that loved one will have been hurt by you. And even though I told you to do it, you won’t be able to get around the fact that they suffered by your hands. You will be guilty, and that will eat you alive,” the woman hums, satisfaction clear in her voice. 

Instantly images of Pepper and Morgan came to Steve’s mind as he listened to the woman speak. Tony’s wife and daughter were his world, and if what this woman was saying was true, then they were in grave danger. He could imagine Tony hurting them, and the aftermath that would follow, and the thought made him sick to his stomach. 

“No,” Steve said in disbelief under his breath as he pulled on the chains. “You can’t. Please,” the soldier pleaded. “You’re putting innocent people in harm's way. You’re going to kill a child,” Steve stammered, trying to appeal to her humanity. 

“I don’t care,” the woman sneered, her muddy brown eyes narrowing at the soldier. And with that the woman was standing up. “You’re a mess Stark,” She muttered as she licked her thumb before trying to wipe away a stubborn spot on Tony’s forehead. “Go get cleaned up, and then find the people or person you love the most and kill them. I don’t care how you do it, but make sure you do it quickly. Don’t spend too much time finding them, though. If you can’t get to them in eight hours, go down your list.” The woman said with a smile as she patted Tony’s cheek before standing up. With that the woman produced a knife and began to saw away at Tony’s ropes, freeing him. 

“Yes ma’am,” Tony said, scrubbing at his wrists once he was free. 

“Your suit is upstairs waiting for you,” The woman said, giving him one last pat on the shoulder. And with that, Tony began walking towards the stairs to leave. 

“Tony! Tony! Listen to me,” Steve said, now fully fighting to get out of the chair he was strapped to. “You gotta’ fight this! You hear me! I know you’re in there. Fight! Think of Pepper and your daughter. You can’t do this! Fight it Tony. Fight!” Steve screamed, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on the inventor. He just sauntered out of the room like he was just going to take a piss. 

“Now you on the other hand,” the woman said once Tony was out of the room. “I’m going to do the same thing to you, but we’re going to wait a little bit. We don’t want your super friends to catch wind of what’s going on if either of you get caught.”

* * *

If Tony didn’t already have a heart condition, he was sure that his entire ordeal was going to give him one. His heart seemed to be in his throat as he watched himself get into his suit and fly away from the hidden base. He assumed his coms had been disabled due to the lack of noise in the helmet, and if that was down, he assumed his tracking system was down as well. 

It was strange though, because he seemed to be thinking very clearly. He thought that maybe he would be in a fog like state where things just didn’t make sense. Part of him kind of wished that he wouldn’t be able to remember what he was about to do, but that didn’t seem to be the case. It was like someone had stuffed him into his body, cut off his brain from all other bodily functions, and then stuffed in another person to take control of what he did. He was a prisoner. A hostage. All he could do was watch.

And on the way back to New York, Tony did try and regain control. He tried talking to whatever was piloting him. He tried begging and bargaining. He even tried using all of his willpower to fight whatever it was, but he couldn't break the trance he was in. Was this what it was like to be possessed? 

Eventually Tony made it to the compound in Upstate New York. Tony was a little surprised that he had stopped there, but then remembered that the mystery woman had told him to get cleaned up. In some ways he appreciated more time, while another part of him hated how it gave him more time to feel the dread that was now pooling in his chest. Once out of the suit, Tony simply took a shower before changing into jeans, a t-shirt, and a well worn blazer. 

“FRIDAY?” Tony suddenly called out, his own voice surprising the Tony that was trapped inside his body. Honestly, the inventor was a little surprised that whatever was controlling him could talk freely. The only time he had ever spoken was when he had been spoken to. “Are Pepper and Morgan at the lake house?” Tony asked as his body began to move towards the bedside table in his room. 

“They were there, but Mrs. Stark wanted me to inform you that her and Madam’ President were taking a spontaneous girls weekend in Malibu and won’t be back till Sunday night. She said you wouldn’t mind since you were on Avenger’s business,” the AI responded back. 

Relief seemed to instantly flood Tony’s mind as he realized that his girls were out of harm’s reach for the time being. Tony figured that maybe he would be forced to fly to Malibu. But when Not-Tony looked at the clock, Tony realized that there was only three more hours to his eight hour time limit. He wouldn’t get to them in time. 

Tony wasn’t sure if the mind control would wear off after eight hours, but Tony could only hope that he could run the clock by not being able to get to people in time. Of course the woman had told him to go after someone else, and so the inventor began to go down his list of people closest to him that would be easy to access. If he went after Rhodey, maybe,  _ maybe,  _ the man could stand a chance. 

With that, Tony watched himself open the nightstand before he pulled out a lock box that held a Ruger-57 pistol. The sight of it made Tony sick to his stomach, but there was nothing he could do. 

With that Tony made his way back into his suit and began flying. He didn’t know where he was exactly going, but soon he realized he was flying towards New York. Okay. If he was headed there, he was definitely going after Rhodey. 

As the suit began to fly over the city, though, Tony began to panic. They had passed Manhattan where Rhodey was living. So if he wasn’t going there maybe he was going after Happy, or-

The entire world seemed to come crumbling around Tony as he passed the area Happy lived in. There was only one other person who lived in the direction he was heading, and his suspicions were confirmed when he began to enter the neighborhood of Forest Hills. 

Peter. 

_ God. Oh God. No.  _ Tony thought as he landed the suit on the sidewalk in front of the kid’s apartment. This couldn’t be happening. 

_ Not Peter. Not him. I told him to stay home from the mission so he wouldn’t get hurt. This can’t happen. I can’t do this to him. He doesn’t deserve this.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Suddenly Tony was exiting the suit and making his way up the stairs to Peter’s floor. 

_ Peter.  _ __  
__  
In the next moment he was rounding the corridor and walking down the hallway towards the apartment door. 

_ Oh God. Not him. Please.  _

And then he was knocking on the fucking door. 

_ Peter.  _

“I know you’re in there Pete. Open up,” Tony heard his voice ring out. 

_ Peter.  _

There was no response and Tony hoped that the kid was breaking the rules for once and was on a late night patrol. 

“Kid,” Not-Tony tried again. 

And suddenly a boyish voice was responding from the other side of the door. Tony was going to be sick. The kid was too trusting. He wasn’t going to notice that anything was wrong. 

_ Peter.  _

The door opened, and there stood a sleepy-eyed 16-year-old boy, looking at Tony in confusion. 

_ Oh kid.  _

“Please don’t tell me May asked you to come by in the middle of the night to check up on me,” the kid asked, scrubbing at his eyes as Tony ruffled his hair.

Tony wanted to vomit as the Not-Tony spoke to his kid, the boy not picking up on anything wrong. He asked if Tony needed help, and of course he asked if there was any mission that he needed to go on. The kid was so pure and trusting and he couldn't see that something was wrong. 

_ Come on kid. Notice something,  _ Tony begged from inside his mind, but Peter just batted his Naive eyes as he looked back at Tony. The man felt himself reach for the gun and suddenly he felt himself fighting back for control over his body. He just had to gain control for two seconds, just enough time to get the gun away, or tell Peter that something was wrong or-

The sound of the gun going off was jarring and suddenly Tony just stopped fighting. 

All of his attention was now on the kid who was crumpling to the floor with fear in his eyes. Blood was already going everywhere and Peter let out a feeble whine as he tried to process what was going on. And then the Not-Tony had the audacity to comfort the kid. 

“Hey, just relax kiddo’. You did great.” 

That was enough to send Tony over the edge. 

Even though Tony had fought hard before, now he was fighting like it was the last thing he would do. He could see his kid's confusion and betrayal and when the gun was raised one more time, Tony knew what he had to do. 

The inventor put everything he could into his fighting, and instead of the gun staying on Peter, he found himself being able to pull the gun towards himself. He would kill himself before he let the imposter shoot his kid again. 

There was a moment when both Peter and Tony locked eyes, the gun placed next to Tony’s temple, and in that moment, Tony said his goodbyes. He was okay with this. As long as Peter could make it out alive. Tony could feel himself prepare to squeeze the trigger, but suddenly his entire world was going sideways. 

There was no way in hell that Peter was fighting him. No way, not in his state. 

“Tony. Tony. Please,” Peter begged, and the man wanted to vomit. 

_ Kid. Please stop. You’re hurting yourself. _

Suddenly the two were fighting on the floor for the gun. Tony tried to fight for control again, but the longer they tussled, the harder it was to keep his focus. Something was happening to him. He felt weak and his vision was tunneling again. In the end all he could do was sit back and watch the horror play out.

At one point the gun went off again. Although Tony didn’t feel any pain, he prayed that either it had missed the kid, or he had been the one shot. 

At one point he watched himself beat the shit out of Peter, only to be relieved when the kid kicked him into a wall before scrambling into the other room. The inventor watched himself try and follow after, but the door was locked and holding steady. The fact that Peter had the gun eased his worries just a bit, and slowly the billionaire began to feel himself slip into blackness. He wasn’t sure what his body was doing, but he didn’t care. 

A surprise, though, came a short while later when something very forceful hit him on his back, taking him to the floor. 

“Stand down Tony,” a strong female voice said. Tony could feel his body wriggling around underneath the weight on top of him. And when he was able to turn more he noticed that it was Natasha. 

_ Oh thank God.  _

“Tony, I said stand down,” The woman said as she wrestled with the man for a moment before pulling out her widow bites and tasing him. The man felt his body convulse for a moment, but then everything in his brain seemed to calm down and he felt his body go limp as Natasha continued to hold her weight on him. 

“Pete? Where’s Peter?” A new voice yelled from the entrance to the apartment. Tony tried to move his eyes to see who it was and after a moment he noticed two legs come into his field of vision, as well as a metal hand. 

Bucky. 

“Oh Fuck,” Tony heard the super soldier say, and after a moment he realized that the man was looking down at the giant pool of blood that was smeared across the floor and into the bathroom. “Peter!? Pete. You in there?” He heard Bucky yell as he walked up to the door, knocking forcefully. 

There was no answer. 

“Peter, It’s Bucky. I know you’re hurt, I’m here to help you. We have Tony, you’re safe,” the man said as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

“Break down the door Buck. You don’t have any time,” Natasha said forcefully. Tony watched as the larger man nodded to Natasha before taking a step back. 

“Peter, I’m breaking the door down. Get out of the way if you can,” Bucky said. He waited a beat and then suddenly the man was ramming his metal shoulder into the door. It broke like it was made of cardboard.

“ _ Holy shit,”  _ Tony heard Bucky say and suddenly the gun was going off, followed by the sound of the bullet rickashaying off of Bucky’s metal arm. “Peter. Peter! It’s me. You’re okay,” Bucky said, stepping into the room, his arms outstretched like he was approaching a wounded animal. “Give me the gun and let’s get you out of here,” Bucky said. There was a whimpering and gurgling noise that could be heard from the room, and Tony’s heart sank. “That’s it. Good boy. You’re okay. You’re okay. Just stay with me,” the soldier finally said. 

Bucky’s body was blocking what was happening in the room, but soon the man was standing up and walking out with the boy in his arms. From the angle Tony was at, he couldn’t see anything above Bucky’s knees, but he could see the blood falling from Peter’s body. 

“Medical should be downstairs by now. I’ll take care of Tony,” Natasha said before leaning slightly to the side. “Hang in there паук малыш,” She then hummed before Bucky left with Peter. 

Now that the man was not occupying the majority of the view of the bathroom, Tony could see the broken down door and the inside of the room. Blood was everywhere. It was smeared on the floor, on all of the cabinets under the skin, the tub, and the toilet seat. Once baby blue towels were scattered on the red tile and they too were stained crimson. 

_ I did that,  _ Tony thought as he closed his eyes, sick at the sight. He had done that to his kid. He was the reason Peter was terrified and now probably scarred. He was the reason his kid was suffering. The amount of guilt was pulling at Tony’s soul and suddenly the man heard himself letting out a sob. 

“Natasha,” Tony stammered, the weight of everything that had just happened crashing down on him. “Natasha I-” 

“It’s okay Tony,” the red head said, tightening her grip on the mechanic. “Just stand down. We’re going to take care of him,” She said. Soon Tony felt his vision tunneling again, and in a moment he was in darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback! Please leave a comment of kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
